The present invention relates to merchandise scan identification and correlation. More particularly, the present invention relates to creation and management of dynamic quick response (QR) codes.
The term “showrooming” refers to an action by a consumer, where the consumer examines merchandise in a brick and mortar retail store and scans a bar code or other merchandise identifier (e.g., manufacturer and/or model number) without purchasing the merchandise in the store. Certain consumers that engage in showrooming utilize the scanned information to learn more about the merchandise prior to purchasing the merchandise. Certain consumers also shop online to find a lower price for the same item of merchandise than the price offered in the retail store.